The Bookshop
by who tf knows
Summary: Dan Howell runs a bookstore with 2am as it's closing time. He's really beginning to regret that… well, that is until Phil Lester stumbles in through the door.


**Heyo!**

 **Summary: Dan Howell runs a bookstore with 2am as it's closing time. He's really beginning to regret that… well, that is until Phil Lester stumbles in through the door.**

 **Word count: 2530**

 **disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil, and nor am I claiming that Phan is real, I wrote this purely for fun so there.**

Dan yawned, _this 2am-closing-time thing is really getting to me,_ he thought. He owned a book store that was a bit of a hole-in-the-wall, with a few customers that came in regularly but most of his customers were people who just stumbled across it and let their curiosity get the better of him.

Humming _New Born_ to himself, Dan curled up on his black armchair behind the counter. Just as he had gotten comfortable and opened his book, it started raining. Dan smiled, he always liked it when it rained.

He liked being curled up here, in his soft, dark armchair surrounded by a glowing heat as the sound of rain and the gently coolness trickled in through the glass door. Dan had read The Fault In Our Starts a thousand times, so he allowed his eyes to lazily roll over the familiar words and phrases as he saw the scenes being played out between the lines.

The bell sounded, and a man seemingly soaked to the bone entered the shop. "Hi" he said breathlessly as Dan extracted himself from the comfort of his armchair "I'm looking for… well, a book - I've run out of interesting reads at the library and someone there told me to come here… can you recommend any good ones?"

Dan smiled. The man's hair was styled in the same as his only mirrored and he was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with a pocket that had a picture of a cat on it. "Sure" Dan said, it always made him happy when people asked him for recommendations "what kind of books do you like?"

The man smiled happily. "Oh all kinds, that's one of my favourites actually" he said, gesturing at the book Dan had just put down.

"Same. Makes me cry every time though" Dan replied. He directed the man over to the 'young adults' section. Yes, those books were probably meant for teenagers but it was mostly these that Dan read, so 'young adult' it was.

"Try some of these… have you read the Hunger Games?"

The man nodded.

"Hmm… you might like those then" Dan pointed to a couple of books labeled 'Inside Out' and 'Outside In.'

The man smiled and quietly thanked Dan before picking one up and reading the blurb. Dan smiled and retreated back to the armchair behind the counter. He was unable to focus on his book though - all he could think about was the _really hot guy_ a couple of shelves away.

It was rare to find someone around his age that liked the same books as him, and for Dan, it was a very welcomed change.

Phil POV

I smiled when he recommended something that I hadn't actually read yet. Now I see why Suzie from the library had winked when she told me I'd like the service here - she meant the _incredibly cute guy with the good taste in books._

I had a quick read of the first page and thought it sounded interesting, so I brought the pair of books up to front counter only to find him curled up in a slightly worn black armchair, smiling softly at the words on the page.

He looked up and I flushed - _was I seriously just staring at him read?_

He smiled at me, making me blush even more, and got out of the chair. "They look good then?" he asked.

I nodded. "It's actually surprising that I haven't read them yet - I'm definitely gonna come back here, I saw some other books that looked interesting back there, but I can't exactly afford a book binge right now."

 _Why did I have to go and say all that? As if he needs to be told about my financial status, idiot!_

He just laughed kindly, "I know that feeling, and I'm sure you haven't read most of the books here - some of them are really obscure and a _bit_ weird, not gonna lie."

I smiled as he packaged my books expertly in a paper bag. "Enjoy… and… you're welcome to just come on here and read" he said, a light blush forming over his cheeks.

"Really?" I exclaimed "thanks!"

I think this book shop has just become my new favourite place.

Over the month, Dan and I became friends, often exchanging book recommendations or ideas about the randomest things. God, that boy was amazing. He was incredibly intelligent and he spoke like he was writing shakespeare - melodic, rhythmic times and metaphors alluring enough to make the playwright himself jealous.

I was completely smitten.

Over time, snippets on books and offhanded greetings turned into long rants about the day and lengthy conversations filled with laughter and a warm familiarity.

Monday afternoons were now my favourite time of the week because I only had one english lit. lecture in the morning and that meant I could spend the rest of the day at Dan's book shop, chatting with him when he had free time and reading the time away in a red armchair in a corner of the shop when he didn't.

I sighed and rolled over in my bed, starting at the ceiling. It was Monday tomorrow and, as usual, I would arrive at the shop around noon, give Dan his his coffee then retreat to the corner to read/daydream about Dan.

To me, he was just… amazing. He had a dimple that showed up when he smiled, a quick wit and he definitely wasn't bad on the eyes. Add that to an adorable personality and plenty of common interests and I was gone before I had even realised what was happening.

He probably has a girlfriend or something, and even if he didn't, there is no way he would be interested in someone like me - am lanky, nerdy english major loser who spends all his time daydreaming his life away.

I put my headphones in, determined not to let thoughts like that down me for too long. Pressing shuffle on my playlist, I fell asleep to the sound of the long-gone My Chemical Romance.

 **(too soon?)**

After my lecture ended, I headed off to Starbucks to pick up some coffee for Dan and I. I don't really know when it started, this effortless harmony we seemed to have between us - it sometimes felt like we knew what the other was thinking and that was worrying on my part, because if Dan knew what I thought about him…. I would be too embarrassed to ever set foot in a book shop ever again.

"Two caramel macchiatos for Phil please" I told the barista. She was quite obviously new so I smiled reassuringly at her as she fumbled around with the order book.

"Coming right up" she said a bit nervously. I nodded and moved away from the counter, sitting down at a table. It was surprisingly empty - usually there would barely be enough room to stand without bumping into someone, let alone sitting down.

I took Inside Out from my bag - I had run out of books in my dorm to so I started re-reading this. I smiled as I found the well-worn bookmark and opened the book.

In my peripheral vision I saw someone sit down in the chair opposite me and I looked up. Why was this random guy sitting with me when practically the entire place was free?

The man smirked at me. "Hi" he greeted "I thought you looked like you needed company, so I came to join you."

I raised my eyebrow quizzically - I was reading, how did I look in need of company? "Um, right, sure" I awkwardly sat there, as I knew it would be rude to open me book again, even though I really wanted to know how Trella gets away from the Pop Cops for the 20th time.

"I'm sorry" Sir Stranger said suddenly "I just… I see you here every Monday and I wanted to talk to you - you seem really interesting…"

I blinked in confusion. "Thanks, I guess…." I trailed off lamely.

"Maybe after this we could… go somewhere?" he proposed.

My eyes widened. "I-um-I'm meeting someone-um-sorry" I spluttered. Why was I so incredibly bad at these things?

Sir Stranger stood up and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god - that was a bet from my stupid-ass friends - I'm no faggot." With that, he walked back to said friends and claimed his wager.

I frowned. I hate people like that. It makes me think that society hasn't hasn't evolved one bit from shooting those who were same-sex attracted on the spot.

I walked to the counter moodily and grabbed the coffees. That little encounter probably put me in a bad mood for a good portion of the day.

I picked up my pace. I need black armchairs and dusty corners and and obscure, weird, _amazing_ books and I need Dan.

Opening the door to the bookshop, I saw Dan's head snap up. He smiled when he saw me and stood up from the red armchair.

"Hey Phil, thanks" he greeted as I handed him the coffee. I could tell he had something to say, so I stood there slowly sipping the almost-too-hot drink.

"Society has come so far now" he said abruptly. I was a bit taken aback - not even twenty minutes ago I was thinking the complete opposite!

"What do you mean?" I inquired.

"I just finished that book there" he pointed to a book with a blue cover on the counter called 'Being Of The Field' "and it's just… it has bisexuality, a polyamorous relationship and homosexuality and it just amazes me that someone actually sat down and thought 'y'know what, this is a good idea' - and it isn't even a main focus in the story! everything's completely casual!"

I smiled. Trust Dan to say exactly the right thing even if he had no idea that I needed to hear that.

"I don't know, I just think it's great - the word 'lesbian' only appears like, one time and I must say, the book definitely got my gay pride flaring" he looked up at me awkwardly "sorry."

 _Sorry?_ why was he apologising? _Wait-_ hold on a second - did he just say _'my gay pride'?_ As in _, gay pride that I have because I am gay?_

One question at a time.

"Why're you apologising?" I asked, even though that question really was not at the top of my to-ask list.

"I don't know, just that you're probably straight and me talking about my flaming homosexualness might make you feel uncomfortable… or something" he finished lamely.

I grinned.

"Nope. Not straight. 50% not straight."

Dan smiled and we both laughed.

"Do you… I mean… do you have a boyfriend?" I asked, carefully avoiding his eyes.

Dan shook his head. "Nope, you?"

"No, I'm completely single" I answered.

Dan gave me a breezy laugh and handed me the book. "Here you go"

We smiled at each other before I retreated to the red armchair that we had both unofficially labeled as mine. I opened the book and had just read the words _'Chapter 1'_ when the reality of what just happened hit me.

Dan was gay.

Gay and single.

I inhaled deeply and tried not to let my imagination run away with my thoughts. I shook my head and focused my attention on the book… _Chapter 1…_

I submerged myself in the words and didn't look up until I had finished. It was dark out and I leant my head back against the chair.

I was shell-shocked. I needed to read the next book, but I also needed to just sit there and reminisce on what I had just read.

I saw Dan walk by, a stack of books ready to be put away. "I know" he commented when he came back "no, before you ask, I don't have the next book… yet."

I laughed at his response to my unspoken questions and he sat down on the stool next to my armchair.

He seemed conflicted, as if he wanted to tell me something, but at the same time he didn't want anyone to know. I set the book down on my lap and looked at him worriedly.

"My family officially disowned my today - for being gay, I mean" he admitted softly.

"I'm sorry" I said sincerely "no one should have to go through that."

"I know" he agreed sadly " but I also know that there's nothing wrong with me, and that I can somewhat support myself so…."

He trailed off, I don't think he knew what to say next - there weren't may good sides to this situation.

"Hey" I comforted, placing a hand on his arm "You're gonna be okay."

I stood up and motioned for him to do the same. Without saying anything, I pulled him into a hug, and all that mattered in that moment was Dan and the fact that he was sad. I never wanted to see Dan sad again.

"Thank you" he whispered as he pulled away. Our faces were dangerously close. If I just moved a little closer… I dragged my gaze away from his lips and up to his chocolate eyes.

I saw Dan's eyes flicker down to my lips.

Stalemate.

I slowly moved in closer, giving hi plenty of time to reject me, to push me away and say we were just friends, but he didn't.

Instead, he let his eyes flutter shut and he leaned in.

There weren't fireworks, much to the chagrin of every stereotype ever, it was sweet and careful and soft. He tasted of honey and caramel coffee and something that was entirely and wholly Dan.

We pulled back and Dan giggled slightly, blushing.

"You're a really good kisser."

"You're not bad yourself" I retorted.

—

Dan yawned, he loved his 2-am-closing-time thing, even if it meant that he was tired, because it meant that any second now, his husband would come through the glass door and with him would be a copy of his brand-new book. They would go up to the small apartment above the store and cuddle as Dan read.

The bell tinkled as Phil entered their old, hole-in-the-wall shop with a big smile in his face. They spent the night just as Dan thought they would, with Dan crying at the end and Phil laughing. With Dan pulling Phil into a hug as he told Phil again and again how proud he was. With the two falling asleep huddled together and smiles on their faces.

The next day, they woke up and went down to the store. They both sat, curled up in armchairs behind the counter and hands joined. The red armchair was now officially Phil's and it stood next to right next to the black one. Dan ran the bookshop while Phil wrote and they wouldn't have it any other way.

 **Well that was hard to finish - I just couldn't think of a good way to end it!**

 **I hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading all the way to the end ;)**

 **Till next time!**

 **-Thornsword**


End file.
